El valor de las rupias
by Lin.zelink
Summary: Link se puso a buscar rupias en el césped, como es de lo usual ya que quería conseguir algo que el anhelaba.Pero digamos que...Sus ropas interiores son algo...Inusuales. ¿Qué pasará con Link y Zelda?...


_Una vez más ando por aquí en las de "The legend of Zelda" :D jejeje bueno este fic ya lo había escrito, pero ahora lo volví a transcribir, ya que no estaba escrito correctamente, así que los que no lo habían visto. ¡Espero que lo disfruten! _

_Y por cierto, dejen review, me gusta saber su opinión y saber si les gusta mi trabajo :3 _

_Mi meta es complacer al lector…Así que…Pónganse cómodos, porque creo que podrían reír; Tomen palomitas, bebidas etc, etc…Aquí su servidora les invita un pase platino para que vengan seguido a mi ¡cinemaFic!_

_Ahora sí xD aquí va ajajajaj muchas palabras :I Bueno es que comí una sopa de letras antes de comenzar a escribir xD _

_Ya ya ahora si comienzo porque luego los espanto xD_

_Disfruten:_

**El valor de las rupias**

Link estaba "podando" el césped, buscando rupias para un objeto que él anhelaba conseguir. Zelda se dirigió hacia donde estaba Link así que decidió hacerle una conveniente pregunta:

-Link… ¿Por qué estás haciendo eso?-Cuestionó Zelda por intriga a lo que hacía Link.- Ya lo habíamos hablado, nada de cortar el césped para encontrar rupias, mejor trabaja, ¿no?

-Es que me urge.-Le contestó Link a la pregunta de su amiga.

-Y… ¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi?- Volvió a preguntar la princesa.

-Porque sé que no me lo darás.

-¿Y por qué no te los daría?

-Pues es que seguramente no me lo darás porque creerás que lo que quiero es tonto.

-Oh vamos, no puede ser tan malo, dime qué quieres.-Le dijo Zelda ante el comentario del chico.

-Una pijdedajaa.-Balbuceó Link.

-¿Qué?

-Una pijama.-Voceó Link a todo pulmón.

-Jajajaja; ¿pero qué tiene de malo?

-Es que no es cualquier pijama…-Mencionó Link con regocijo.

-¿Y qué tiene de especial o qué?-Preguntó Zelda ante la emoción que Link presentaba.

-Es qué…-Manifestó Link con júbilo, meneándose de un lado a otro.-Está estampado de la trifuerza.

Zelda cayó ante la aclaración de Link, la cual fue algo absurda…

-¿Tan mal esta?-Interpeló Link.

-Bueno…

-Con eso es suficiente.-Declaró el rubio con cierto desconsuelo.

-¡No!, ¡Espera!, ¡No te exaltes!-Manifestó la chica.

-Ya sabía que no me prestarías dinero.-Comentó Link con pesar.-Por eso vine a cortar el césped.

-Bueno, te lo presto; Sí tanto la quieres...

-¡Espera!, deja recojo la última rupia…

-Bueno, al menos no tienes bóxers de la trifuerza o algo por el estilo…

Link se agachó por la rupia, y a éste se le vieron los bóxers, y Zelda se percató de ello.

-¡Link!...-Mencionó Zelda con asombro.-El dibujo que tiene tu ropa interior… ¿Soy yo?

Link se levanta, y se sube rápidamente el pantalón…

-¡Qué!-Gritó Link apenado y sonrojado por lo ocurrido.-Yo puedo explicarlo; estaban en oferta.

-Qué yo sepa, esos no los he visto en el mercado, y no han hecho bóxers a mi imagen.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Dónde los conseguiste?

Link postra sus brazos sobre la cabeza, y menciona con pena.-Bueno ya no me interrogues, los mandé a hacer.

Zelda abre los ojos por completo.-¿Es…enserio? ¿Y cómo cuánto te costaron?

-Pues…A un hylian le cambié un paquete de bombas, a cambio de que me fabricara estos bóxers.

-¡Ah! Ok…Sabes, esto asusta, pero…es lindo.-Dijo Zelda apenada y sonrojada.

-Qué lo sepas es incómodo.-Comentó Link abochornado.

-Igual, no importa.

-Pues sí, ya qué le haces.

-Hay, no es eso, solo que…

En eso se viene una corriente de aire, y enseguida a Zelda se le levanta el vestido y cae al suelo…

-¡Zelda! Tu ropa interior… ¿Soy yo?

Zelda se baja el vestido.-Es que yo…Lo puedo explicar, un hylian me los fabricó a cambio de unas flechas…

Ambos chicos comienzan a reir…

-Estamos a mano.-Parafraseó Link.

Al final, Zelda solo volteó con Link, y le sonrió.

_Jajajaj, cuidado cuando se agachen o con las corrientes de aire xD y yo creo que fue el mismo hylian jajajaja…_

_Esto fue un pequeño fic, ya que pues, solo se me ocurrió y tenía que escribirlo._

_Espero que les haya gustado, aun qué está todo tonto xD…Pero bueno…Paz; Coman frutas y verduras :D Dejen reviews, que no se les olvide… :3 Gracias _


End file.
